Constantine: Apocalipsis (Parte Dos)
by Federico H. Bravo
Summary: ¡Segunda Parte de esta historia! En una marcha a contrarreloj, John Constantine deberá buscar en el Purgatorio la llave del Abismo para encerrar al Arcángel Gabriel en él. Mientras tanto, Lucifer sufre en carne propia la ira del nuevo Dios, quien lo castiga de una forma muy particular. ¡Un final espectacular que no debes perderte!


**CONSTANTINE: APOCALIPSIS **

**Parte Dos**

**(Escrito por Federico H. Bravo)**

* * *

**1**

**Lluvia de Fuego **

**Las Vegas. Nevada. **

**Interior de un casino. **

Pese a que tan sólo a algunos kilómetros de allí la gente vivía un infierno diario en Los Ángeles y la zona cercana a esa ciudad era _zona de desastre_, en la "Ciudad del Pecado" las máquinas tragamonedas continuaban funcionando, los casinos seguían llenándose y el vicio y el pecado proseguían su marcha.

Lucifer se hallaba sentado delante de una mesa donde la gente se juntaba a jugar a la ruleta. Estaba teniendo una buena racha y miles de fichas se agolpaban a su lado. Con una sonrisa lobuna difícil de disimular, tomó un puñado y volvió a apostar.

-Todo al triple seis, por favor. Hoy me siento con mucha suerte – dijo.

De repente, el tiempo se congeló. La ruleta se paralizó, lo mismo que las personas que lo rodeaban. Lucifer frunció el ceño. Gabriel acababa de materializarse en el otro extremo de la mesa. Llevaba puesto un traje blanco.

-Satanás – dijo el arcángel, serio.

-Vaya. Tú sí que sabes aguarle la diversión a uno – el Diablo suspiró – Hola, Gaby. ¿Qué tal? Cuanto tiempo sin verte. Han pasado… ¿Cuánto? ¿Nueve años? – sonrió. El otro se limitó a mirarlo en silencio - ¡Oh, vamos! ¿Todavía estás molesto por el fueguito que aquella vez chamuscó tus alas? Te recuerdo que no fue mi culpa. No del todo. Dios te había quitado su protección, así que… - se encogió de hombros – A propósito, bonito traje. ¿Quién es tu sastre? Si mal no recuerdo, nuestro querido Dios llevaba un traje blanco _igualito_ a ese. Espera… _¡Pero si es el mismo traje!_ Me pregunto cómo habrá llegado a tus manos. Tal vez ahora es tuyo porque… MATASTE A DIOS.

Silencio. El arcángel no dijo ni una palabra. Tan sólo lo observó.

-Qué falta de respeto la tuya, Gaby. Robarle el traje a un muerto. ¡Deberías respetar un poquito más la memoria del finado! Al fin de cuentas, el Viejo te creó, ¿no?

-Sigue con tus burlas. Ya no importa – Gabriel finalmente habló. Cuando lo hizo, sonó sereno y tranquilo – Nada puedes hacer para detener lo que he iniciado.

-Claro, claro. Lo que tú digas. Era el nuevo Jefe, después de todo – Lucifer se cruzó de brazos – Aunque déjame decirte que tu idea no es nueva. Yo ya intenté ser Dios antes que tú. Y si a mí no me fue bien, pues…

-¿Crees que soy idiota? – le preguntó Gabriel.

-Pues… ¿Tengo que responder a eso o es una retórica?

-¿Crees que no sé lo que has hecho? Reclutar a Constantine y enviarlo al Purgatorio a buscar la llave del Abismo para encerrarme en él. ¿De verdad piensas que, ahora que soy Dios, no iba a saberlo? Me decepcionas, Satán. Francamente, te creía más listo.

-Cree lo que quieras, _Gabrielito_. Es asunto tuyo. Por cierto, es "Lucifer". "Satán" me desagrada extremadamente. Te voy a pedir que no lo uses. Menos, en vano, ¿estamos?

-¿Piensas que escudándote con bromas idiotas y sarcasmos vas a evitar mi ira? Te equivocas. Tú castigo va a ser enorme, maldita serpiente. Antes de que esto acabe, te veré humillado a mis pies.

Lucifer bostezó, aburrido.

-Ay, Gaby. Me das sueño, la verdad. ¿No tienes unas trompetas que tocar? Según la Biblia, son seis o siete. Hazme caso: _ve y práctica_. No sea que te quedes sin aire de tanto soplar.

Gabriel rió. Su cantarina risa descolocó a Lucifer. Aquella no era la reacción que había esperado.

-Pobre, pobre adversario. ¿De verdad piensas que tengo que soplar una trompeta para desencadenar los justos castigos que siguen sobre este mundo? Te has equivocado fiero.

-¿Ah, sí?

-¿Recuerdas el viejo pergamino lacrado con los siete sellos? Pues bien, una vez rotos estos, lo he podido abrir… ¿Y adivina qué encontré dentro? Palabras de poder. Palabras de Dios. Hechizos que he memorizado, encantamientos cósmicos. No necesito soplar trompetas. Basta con decir algunas cosas que he leído allí para que mi voluntad se cumpla.

-Te felicito. Ahora, ¿podrías liberar la corriente del tiempo, por favor? Tengo un juego que ganar, ¿sabes? – Lucifer señaló a la ruleta inmóvil.

Gabriel ignoró su pedido. Le echó un vistazo desaprobatorio al lugar.

-Las Vegas… la Ciudad del Pecado. Un antro de corrupción infame. Juegos, prostitución y alcohol. Este sitio es como el Paraíso en la Tierra para ti, ¿verdad?

-Pues… Puede decirse que es un oasis en medio del desierto, sí. ¿Qué hay con eso? ¿Qué no te gusta mi ciudad? – el Diablo sonrió.

-Me desagrada _profundamente_. Creo que la destruiré.

Dicho lo cual, Gabriel desapareció y el tiempo reanudó su marcha. Pero la sonrisa en el rostro del Diablo se había congelado. Un súbito escalofrío lo invadió.

-¿Jefe? – un hombre se le acercó. Se trataba de uno de sus demonios - ¿Qué le sucede? ¿Va todo bien?

-No… No… No puede hacerlo. ¡No se atrevería! – exclamó Lucifer, mirando hacia todas partes - ¡No se atrevería a tocar a MI ciudad!

-¿Jefe? – el demonio parpadeó, confundido.

Pero Lucifer ya no estaba allí. Había desaparecido, abandonando súbitamente Las Vegas.

Lo bien que había hecho al hacerlo. Segundos después de su partida, la "Ciudad del Pecado" fue borrada del mapa por una violenta lluvia de fuego que descendió del cielo y así como en tiempos bíblicos ocurriese con Sodoma y Gomorra, la consumió, destruyéndola y dejando solamente un inmenso cráter humeante lleno de escombros de varios diámetros de longitud.

* * *

**2**

**Tierra de monstruos **

**Mientras tanto…**

**El Purgatorio. **

Constantine caminaba sigilosamente por el tenebroso bosque, la escopeta en alto y mirando para todos lados, por si se presentaba alguna eventualidad. Llevaba un buen rato avanzando por un sendero pedregoso y todavía no había visto nada. Sí había escuchado cosas entre el denso follaje, a través de árboles nudosos: gemidos, aullidos y hasta un ocasional alarido. Pero hasta el momento, ningún monstruo se había presentado…

"_Tétrico lugar"_, pensó, haciendo un alto en el camino. _"Ahora, lo más importante: ¿Cómo diablos encuentro esa dichosa llave? Ese bastardo de Lucifer no me dijo en qué lugar del Purgatorio se encontraba… y no creo que haya nadie aquí para preguntarle"._

Tan sumido estaba en la resolución de aquél problema, que no vio como aquella criatura que lo acechaba hace rato decidía atacarlo por la espalda.

-¡Cuidado! – le gritó alguien. Fue la única advertencia que tuvo y llegó a tiempo. John se volvió y descargó un escopetazo a la criatura en el pecho.

La enorme bestia –un Hombre-Lobo de aspecto feroz – se desplomó en el suelo, liquidado. Sin perder ni un segundo, Constantine se volvió otra vez con el arma en alto y apuntó al dueño de la voz que le había advertido.

-¡Quieto! ¡Manos en alto y acércate sin hacer nada! – ordenó. Un joven salió de detrás de un árbol, levantando las manos en señal de rendición.

-¡No dispare! No le haré daño – dijo, asustado.

-Eso lo decidiré yo. ¡Acércate! Despacio.

El joven obedeció. John pudo observarlo mejor. Se trataba de un muchacho guapo, de piel pálida y vestido con ropa sucia de tierra y lodo. Parecía haber estado huyendo de algo y por su aspecto, se diría que conocía mejor que nadie el terreno.

-¿Quién eres? – preguntó Constantine. Jamás bajó el arma y por supuesto, nunca dejó de apuntarle - ¿Qué eres?

-Me llamo Edward – dijo el extraño – y soy un…

La revelación se vio súbitamente cortada por dos fuertes alaridos. Dos nuevos Hombres-Lobo habían aparecido y ya los estaban atacando. El primero se arrojó encima de Constantine e intentó morderlo. John se salvó de esto interponiendo su arma entre la bestia y él. Se produjo un violento forcejeo, donde el Licántropo daba dentelladas al aire, a centímetros de su cara, y él empujaba para sacárselo de encima, sin éxito.

-¡Maldito! – masculló, pateando al Hombre-Lobo - ¡Sal de encima mío!

Pero el monstruo no se quitaba. A cada dentellada, su boca estaba más cerca del rostro de Constantine. Un poco más y esos apestosos colmillos desgarrarían su carne y sería su fin…

Sorpresivamente, el muchacho pálido llamado Edward acudió en su auxilio. Rugiendo como un animal, aferró al Licántropo por la espalda y lo alejó de John. Fueron unos centímetros, que Constantine aprovechó para apuntar su arma y disparar. El escopetazo le voló la cabeza a la bestia y la liquidó. Tambaleándose, volvió el cañón en dirección del segundo Hombre-Lobo… sólo para descubrir que yacía muerto en el piso, con la cabeza quebrada, dada vuelta.

Miró al muchacho inquisitivamente… y vio los filosos colmillos en su boca.

-¡Vampiro! – exclamó. Alzó la escopeta de nuevo. Edward levantó las manos y se cubrió.

-¡No dispare! ¡Por el amor de Dios, no dispare! – suplicó - ¡No voy a hacerle daño, se lo juro! ¡Por favor, no me mate!

Constantine vaciló, el dedo en el gatillo.

-¿Por qué debería creerte? ¡También eres un monstruo!

-No soy como ellos… como los que están en este bosque. Nunca le he hecho daño a ningún ser humano. ¡Lo juro!

-¡A otro con ese cuento! ¿Eres vampiro y nunca has matado personas? ¿Esperas que me lo crea?

-¡Es la verdad! ¡Se lo juro! No todos los vampiros tenemos que matar para alimentarnos… yo era uno de ellos. Uno de esa clase.

-¿Y cómo conseguías sangre?

-Hospitales. Robaba suministros del banco de sangre. Se lo juro, señor. Nunca, jamás tuve que matar a nadie.

Constantine lo pensó. Miró a Edward y luego al bosque.

-¿Conoces el territorio? – le preguntó.

-Bastante. Hace tiempo que estoy aquí.

Silencio. John meditó sobre el hecho detenidamente…

-¿Has oído algo sobre una "llave del Abismo"? – inquirió.

-Sí.

-¿Sabes dónde está? ¿Dónde podría encontrarla?

-Sí, sí. Yo puedo llevarlo hasta ella.

-Bien.

-…por un precio.

Constantine enarcó una ceja. El arma seguía en alto entre ellos dos.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Salir de aquí – Edward señaló al bosque – No soportaría pasar ni un año más en este sitio. Hay… gente que quiere mi cabeza. Mi única esperanza es salir de este reino. Si me saca de aquí, lo ayudare.

-Veremos. Tú llévame hasta dónde está esa dichosa llave y luego vemos si puedo sacarte de aquí. No puedo prometerte nada, pero lo intentaré. ¿Vale?

-De acuerdo. Es mejor que nada – el vampiro le tendió la mano, amistosamente.

John dudó… pero a la final bajó la escopeta y se la estrechó. Estaba fría, como la de un cadáver.

-John Constantine – se presentó.

-Mucho gusto – el vampiro sonrió – Edward… Edward Cullen.1

* * *

**3**

**Las otras plagas **

Gabriel flotaba fuera de la atmosfera de la Tierra. Frente a él, el planeta azul. A su espalda, el negro vacío estelar. Sus enormes alas blancas se extendían surgiendo de él, dándole al arcángel un aire majestuoso, imponente.

Con sus ojos claros, observó la Tierra. Con sus sentidos sobrehumanos, escuchó sus sonidos: venían en gran cacofonía. Gritos, gemidos, suspiros, alabanzas, rezos, oraciones, etc… un ruido ensordecedor de fondo.

El mundo se presentaba ante él con toda su gloria, con todo su esplendor… con toda su decadencia.

-Ay, ay, ay de los que moran en la Tierra – susurró – Puesto que la hora ha llegado. La hora del castigo.

A continuación, pronunció palabras de poder, mismas que había leído en el pergamino lacrado con los siete sellos. El efecto no se hizo esperar… Fuego y granizo mezclados con sangre fueron lanzados sobre la Tierra. Cayeron sobre las selvas y los bosques, quemando la tercera parte de la vegetación. Colosales incendios arrasaron hectáreas antes verdes, reduciéndolo todo a cenizas.

Pero Gabriel no se detuvo allí. De nuevo pronunció palabras de poder y desató los siguientes castigos. Lo hizo cinco veces.

Las catástrofes se sucedieron en el siguiente orden: una gran montaña ardiendo en fuego fue precipitada en el mar, convirtiendo las aguas en sangre y matando a la tercera parte de los peces que las habitaban. A continuación, las aguas de los ríos y las fuentes se envenenaron con ajenjo, produciendo la muerte instantánea de todo aquél que las bebiera…

Como si con esto no fuera suficiente, la tercera parte del Sol también fue dañada, por lo que su luz apenas iluminaba algo durante el día.

Ignorando los gritos de agonía y las lamentaciones que su accionar provocaba, Gabriel prosiguió. Ejecutó los castigos que quedaban sin que le temblara el pulso, siquiera.

Una plaga de langostas-escorpiones llenaron los cielos de las principales ciudades del atribulado mundo. Su picadura resultó terrible para todas sus víctimas, pero en esta ocasión, no hubo muertes. Sí un feroz tormento en vida, debido al veneno.

La última plaga asestó el golpe definitivo: de repente, un brote de locura estalló entre la población de algunos países de la Tierra. Como si estuvieran poseídos por demonios, los hombres procedieron a matarse los unos a los otros con lo que tenían a mano. Fue una autentica carnicería, una masacre terrible que no respetó fronteras, ni razas, ni sexos ni religiones…

Cuando todo acabó, el mundo quedó gravemente herido de muerte. Hubo millones de bajas en el proceso.

…Pero Gabriel no había terminado aún. Todavía quedaban más castigos por venir… y muchas más muertes por producirse.

* * *

**4**

**La Caída de Satanás **

**El Purgatorio. **

No había luz de Sol en aquél tétrico bosque. Sin embargo, tampoco era de noche. Podía decirse que aquel lugar vivía un eterno crepúsculo, una penumbra perpetua y anodina acompañada de niebla.

Si le hubieran dado a elegir a Constantine un color para identificar el Purgatorio, se decantaría por el gris. No estaría errado. Incluso, los grandes árboles de raíces nudosas que los rodeaban se veían más grises que marrones…

Edward y él acabaron por hacer un alto en un claro –palabra mal empleada para definir cualquier cosa respecto a ese lugar, pero no existía otra–. Aprovecharon para descansar y reponer fuerzas. Según el vampiro, les aguardaba una caminata aún más larga de la que venían teniendo hasta ahora.

Encendieron un improvisado fuego con hojas secas, unas ramas y el _zippo_ de John. Éste último rebuscó entre sus ropas y encontró un cigarrillo. Se sentó sobre una roca, fumándoselo con placer.

-Te ofrecería uno – le dijo a Edward – pero evidentemente, es el único que llevo encima. Al menos, por el momento. Cuando vuelva a casa, planeo fumar muchos más.

-Gracias, pero no fumo – el vampiro estiró las manos e intentó calentárselas en el fuego. Tenía la mirada perdida entre las llamas, triste.

Constantine intentó convencerse de que no era su problema, que no le interesaba saber nada de él, sólo hallar la llave y encerrar al puto de Gabriel en el Abismo… pero fue inútil. Dando una profunda calada a su cigarrillo dejó pasar un momento antes de dejar caer la pregunta.

-¿Cuál es tú historia? ¿Por qué estás aquí?

-Por amor – Edward suspiró. Esbozó una triste sonrisa – Había una chica… se llamaba Isabella Swann. Era una mortal.

-¿Y te liaste con ella?

-Podríamos decir que sí. Pero el nuestro era un amor maldito e imposible. Éramos de mundos diferentes.

-Ya.

-Aun así, no nos importó nada y lo intentamos. Lo intentamos _de veras_. Mis años con Bella fueron los más felices de mi no-vida.

-¿Y qué pasó?

Silencio. El pálido rostro del vampiro se ensombreció.

-Había… gente… miembros de mi raza, los más antiguos… nunca vieron con buenos ojos nuestra unión. Para ellos, sólo éramos una "abominación" – hizo una pausa. Meneó la cabeza – Nos tendieron una emboscada. Ignoró qué pasó con Bella. En lo que a mí respecta, me arrancaron la cabeza y me estaquearon… y lo último que supe fue que llegué aquí, a este lugar – le echó una mirada al bosque – Desde entonces, vengo huyendo desde hace rato.

-¿De quién? ¿De qué?

-Hay algunos de mi especie aquí. Oh, no _exactamente_ como yo, pero sí de mi raza…

-Vampiros – no era una pregunta, era una afirmación. Edward asintió.

-Son partidarios de los que me ejecutaron. Para ellos, aun en esta tierra de monstruos, sigo siendo una aberración.

-Que putada – John fumó su cigarrillo en silencio. La charla había acabado. Al menos, en lo que respecta a la vida vampírica de Edward. Él todavía tenía enfrente temas más urgentes. Como por ejemplo, hallar la llave del Abismo.

-Escucha, Ed – dijo, al cabo de un momento – No puedo perder más tiempo. En verdad, necesito encontrar esa llave de la que te hablé. ¿No conoces un atajo para llegar más rápido a ella?

Edward lo pensó.

-En realidad, sí. Pero será muy peligroso.

Constantine se puso de pie. Tomó su escopeta.

-No importa – dijo – Guíame. Cuanto antes la consiga, más pronto saldremos de este tugurio.

-Muy bien. Como quieras – el vampiro también se incorporó. Apagó el fuego – Sígueme. Es por aquí.

* * *

**Los Ángeles. California. **

**Casi al mismo tiempo… **

Lucifer odiaba aquella ciudad. Y ahora que se había convertido en una ruina, la odiaba mucho más. Pero al Ángel Caído se le estaban acabando las opciones. El maldito Gabriel había destruido Las Vegas, su cubil predilecto, y no le quedaba otra que refugiarse en aquella zona de desastre. Habiendo convocado a una reunión de última hora con sus principales lugartenientes, el Diablo se reunió con ellos en la cima del rascacielos más alto de la ciudad, el cual sorprendentemente y pese al terremoto, había quedado intacto, de pie.

-Los he convocado para discutir el delicado asunto que nos atañe: Gabriel y el Apocalipsis – empezó Lucifer.

-¡Ese maldito arcángel! – protestó Azazel, interrumpiéndolo. Tanto él como los demás demonios habían acudido a la reunión utilizando cuerpos mortales de los que se habían posesionado - ¡Ha destruido Las Vegas! ¡Era nuestro mejor trabajo!

-¿Cómo rayos se ha atrevido? – preguntó Astaroth - ¿Cómo es posible que lo hiciera?

-Él ha matado a Dios, ¿recuerdas? – le dijo Belial – Y ha echado a los ángeles del Cielo. Ha roto el equilibrio.

-La cuestión es: _¿Cómo has permitido que esto pase, Lucifer?_ – Moloch lo miró, reprobatoriamente – Se supone que como nuestro líder, deberías evitar que cosas como estas pasen.

-Estoy de acuerdo con él – apostilló Abaddon. De los presentes, era el único que había elegido un cuerpo femenino para manifestarse – Se supone que por eso eres el Rey de los Infiernos, el Príncipe de las Tinieblas. _¡Gabriel no debería ser rival para ti!_

-Abaddon, Moloch… Les sugiero que cuiden su tono cuando se dirijan a mí – Lucifer los miró con disgusto – Todavía sigo siendo su amo y señor.

-Por el momento – el tono de Moloch era desafiante. Sonrió perversamente.

-¿Y eso que quiere decir? – el Diablo frunció el ceño.

-Que a lo mejor deberíamos ir pensando en buscar un sucesor al trono…

Lucifer rió. Una autentica carcajada divertida.

-¿Y quién sería, de todos ustedes, el que se convertiría en el nuevo Diablo? ¿Tú, Moloch? ¿O tal vez tú, Abaddon? – negó con la cabeza – Me causan gracia, la verdad.

-No negaras que la nueva situación exige medidas extremas – Moloch defendió su postura – Yo creo que debemos someterlo a votación. ¿Qué les parece?

-¿Y desde cuando la Jerarquía Infernal es una democracia? – Lucifer dejó de reírse. _¡Aquello era un auténtico movimiento de sedición!_ Algo que dada la situación, no iba a tolerar bajo ningún contexto – Se los advierto. ¡Abandonen esta estupidez mientras puedan! Me voy a enojar… Y pueden creerme, no querrán verme enojado.

-¿Por qué? ¿Los castigaras como hiciste con tu hijo, Mammon, enviándolos derechito al Infierno y sin cenar? – preguntó Gabriel. Había descendido sorpresivamente del cielo con sus grandes alas en alto y sonreía, salvajemente. En una de sus manos llevaba un objeto temido: la punta de la Lanza del Destino. La misma cuchilla con la que había apuñalado al mismo Dios hasta matarlo.

Al ver al arcángel, los demonios retrocedieron, poniéndose en guardia. Tan solo Lucifer miraba al recién llegado plantado en su lugar, sin mostrar temor.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya. ¿Qué tenemos aquí? – Gabriel miró a los demonios – Azazel, Astaroth, Belial, Abaddon y Moloch. Cinco de los grandes. Los lugartenientes de Lucifer. La Guardia de Honor del Diablo – sonrió – Parte de tu infernal corte, Su Satánica Majestad. Pero, ¿dónde está el resto? Espera, no me lo digas: se esconden en el Infierno, temiendo mi ira. Pobrecillos. El castigo ya llegara a ellos también, no tendrán que esperar mucho. Me propongo visitar el Averno muy pronto y poner las cosas en su lugar. Tal vez, reducir el sitio a cenizas, con todos ellos dentro… ¿Qué les parece?

Los demonios rugieron. Ante la amenaza del arcángel de destruir su hogar, perdieron el miedo y enfrentaron a la andrógina criatura alada.

_-"Después hubo una gran batalla en el cielo"_ – recitó Gabriel de la Biblia, con una gran sonrisa en sus labios – _"Miguel y sus ángeles luchaban contra el dragón; y luchaban el dragón y sus ángeles"._

-Apocalipsis, capitulo 12, versículo 7 – completó Lucifer, serio – Lo recuerdo bien. Pero tú no eres Miguel y no tienes ángeles a tu alrededor para protegerte y luchar para ti.

-Y tú tampoco, Satán. Sólo estás rodeado de demonios – Gabriel hizo un gesto de desprecio a los lugartenientes del Diablo. Estos sisearon, como cobras a punto de atacar, los ojos negros como el ébano – _"Pero no prevalecieron, ni se halló ya lugar para ellos en el cielo"_ – el arcángel recitó el versículo bíblico siguiente. Luego, miró al lejano suelo – Es el rascacielos más alto de L.A. ¿Creen que la caída desde aquí será suave para ustedes?

Los demonios atacaron. Lo hicieron por su cuenta, sin haber recibido órdenes de ningún tipo de su amo. Gabriel ni siquiera se despeinó al esquivarlos a todos y proceder a estaquearlos con la lanza. La cuchilla –una poderosa arma mística– cumplió con su objetivo a la perfección y no sólo mató a los cuerpos que posesionaban, sino que también liquidó a los demonios que los ocupaban.

Sin mucho esfuerzo, Gabriel los fue arrojando al vacío, a medida que los mataba. Cuando acabó con todos sus demonios, se volvió hacia su amo, la cuchilla en alto…

-Hace nueve años atrás, me hiciste mucho daño – le dijo a Lucifer – Peor aún, me humillaste. Luego de que me expulsaran del Cielo y durante todos estos años que pasé en la Tierra, soñé con la llegada de este momento… el momento de la revancha.

-Odio arruinarte el drama, Gaby, pero eso no va a suceder – el Diablo sonrió – Puede que hayas liquidado a esos payasos, pero yo soy diferente.

-¿Ah, sí?

-Te lo demostrare – Lucifer alzó una mano. Una ola de fuego salió disparada de su palma abierta hacia el arcángel. Las inmensas alas blancas de éste lo cubrieron, protegiéndolo de las llamas. Cuando las alas se abrieron de nuevo, el Diablo vio que estaba intacto… y que se le venía encima con la cuchilla en alto.

Lucifer amagó con retroceder. El estocazo mortífero se le hundió en el hombro. Un par de centímetros más y le hubiera dado en el corazón, acabándolo. Un dolor abrasador surgió de la herida y lo envolvió.

-¡AARGH! – se quejó.

-Todavía no – Gabriel le susurró en el oído – Vas a morir, pero todavía no es el momento. Antes, quiero verte humillado, derrotado.

-¡Maldito! ¡Hijo de puta!

-¿Cómo se llamaba ese actor que tanto te disgustaba y cuya forma tomaste hace nueve años atrás, cuando te enfrentaste conmigo? Peter Stormare, ¿verdad? Creí oír por ahí que te habías basado en él para ese aspecto tuyo tan impopular, allá por el 2005. Bueno, te tengo las últimas noticias del mundo Hollywoodense: Daniel Craig está _fuera_ del proyecto de esta secuela de aquél combate, así que el señor Stormare vuelve a estar con nosotros, repitiendo su maravilloso papel…

Súbitamente, el Diablo cambió de forma a la fuerza. Su parecido físico con Daniel Craig se desvaneció. Había reasumido la misma apariencia con la que se presentó hace nueve años atrás ante Constantine.2

-¡No! ¡No puedes hacerme esto! – Lucifer intentó cambiar de forma otra vez, inútilmente. Gabriel se rió, burlándose de él. Retiró la punta de la Lanza del hombro del Demonio. Éste se llevó una mano a la herida y la sanó.

-Te he sellado en esa forma – le explicó el arcángel – Con palabras de poder que solo el mismo Dios conocía.

-¡Maldito seas!

-Sin duda, una apariencia impopular, digna de alguien tan impopular como tú – Gabriel le propinó un puñetazo. El Diablo salió volando por el aire y cayó desde la cima del rascacielos, gritando – _"Y fue lanzado fuera el gran dragón, la serpiente antigua, el que se llama Diablo y Satanás, el cual engaña al mundo entero; fue arrojado a la tierra"_ – recitó otra vez de la Biblia – Buena caída, Lucy. Nos vemos luego. Tengo asuntos que atender… un Apocalipsis que llevar a término.

* * *

**5**

**Escape del Purgatorio **

**El Purgatorio. **

**Un rato después… **

Edward guió a John por un camino sinuoso y aparentemente tranquilo. Tanto, que Constantine se preguntó si el vampiro no se habría equivocado cuando le mencionó que el trayecto _"sería peligroso"_. Podría ser simplemente eso, pero también – la mente de John se lo sugirió – podría ser que estuviera mintiéndole a propósito. Mientras caminaban (con Edward a la cabeza) lo observó detenidamente. No parecía ser un mal muchacho, pero enseguida se corrigió de tal error de apreciación: probablemente, Edward tuviera más años de los veinti-pocos que aparentaba. Era, después de todo, un vampiro. Y John había conocido a algunos en el pasado. No sería el primero en aparentar ser algo que en el fondo, no era…

-Es aquí – Edward señaló adelante – Llegamos.

El bosque se terminaba abruptamente dando paso a las ruinas de un viejo templo. Se parecía muchísimo a una pirámide escalonada maya. Con la escopeta en alto y oteando en todas direcciones, Constantine se acercó al lugar.

-¿Y la llave? – preguntó en susurros. Por alguna razón, no quería arriesgarse y hablar en voz alta.

-Arriba – el vampiro señaló hacia la cima del templo. John subió los escalones lentamente, con él caminando a su espalda. Al llegar, descubrió que existía un pedestal… vacío.

Se volvió hacia Edward, inquisitivamente. El vampiro parecía más pálido que de costumbre.

-Muy bien, la "broma" se acabó – Constantine le apuntó con el arma – Tienes exactamente hasta que cuente diez para decirme _dónde diablos está_ esa dichosa llave. Y está vez, quiero la verdad – le ordenó. Empezó a contar.

-¡Pero te digo la verdad! – protestó Edward, alzando las manos - ¡La llave solía estar allí! ¡Yo no te he mentido! ¡Te traje al lugar donde suele estar!

-¿Y dónde carajo está ahora? Porque a no ser que sea invisible, ahí no hay nada – señaló al vacío pedestal.

-Debería estar ahí… si no está es porque… alguien se la llevó.

-¿Quién?

-¿Cómo voy a saberlo?

-¿De verdad no me mientes?

-¡John, te estoy diciendo la verdad! ¿Por qué crees que te mentiría? ¡Tengo tantas ganas de irme de aquí como tú! Por favor… _créeme_.

Constantine lo miró con fuerza a los ojos. El vampiro le sostuvo la mirada. Vio sinceridad en él.

-Está bien. Te creo – bajó la escopeta – Alguien se la ha robado. ¿Quién podría ser?

Los dos bajaron del templo. Meditaron sobre lo sucedido un buen rato.

-Por fuerza, tiene que ser alguien que sabía que vendría a buscarla – dijo John, pensativo – Y, lógicamente, ese alguien todavía podría estar por aquí… A lo mejor…

-¡John, cuidado!

La advertencia de Edward llegó tarde. El golpe que recibió en la nuca lo tumbó en el suelo. Cuando se recuperó, se vio desarmado y rodeado por un nutrido grupo de tétricas figuras. Los colmillos en las bocas abiertas le dieron una pista de la identidad de sus atacantes: _vampiros_.

Era evidente que no eran como Edward –quien también estaba allí, prisionero–. Estos eran _otro_ _tipo_ de chupasangres. De los clásicos, decidió John. Se incorporó con cierta dificultad –la cabeza doliéndole y el mundo girando a su alrededor– sólo para toparse cara a cara con el que parecía ser el líder del grupo: un sujeto alto, imponente, dueño de una espesa y leonina melena rubia. Un vampiro que John conoció y _muy bien_ cuando visitó L.A allá por el año 2009…

-Lestan Gregor – dijo, mirándolo a la cara. El otro sonrió, burlón.

-John Constantine. ¡Que gusto volverte a ver después de tanto tiempo! Y mira nada más, en compañía de un traidor como Edward Cullen – Gregor le echó un vistazo desaprobatorio a Ed – Hace tiempo que mis hombres andan tras de ti, aberración. ¡Qué suerte echarte finalmente el guante!

Edward gruñó. Los vampiros que estaban con Gregor lo aferraron con fuerza, inmovilizándolo.

-Enséñale tus colmillos de vegetariano a otro, chico lindo – Lestan abrió la boca. Todos sus dientes se volvieron filosísimos caninos de extraordinario tamaño – Estos son _los verdaderos_ colmillos de un depredador, ¿sabes?

-¿Qué quieres, Gregor? ¿Venganza por haberte matado aquella vez? – le preguntó John, evaluando la situación. Estaban prácticamente rodeados por el enemigo y encima, su escopeta estaba en manos del vampiro rubio de la cabellera leonina - ¿Quizás unas disculpas? ¿Un _"lo siento por clavarte una estaca en el corazón y haberte cortado la cabeza"_ servirían de algo?

-Probablemente, no – Gregor suspiró. Sus dientes volvieron a la normalidad, dejando de parecerse a los de un tiburón – Me han dicho algo, John. Una amistad en común me ha pasado el dato de que andabas por estos lados buscando algo…

-Déjame adivinar: ¿la persona que te lo dijo era rubia, bonita y con un aire a la actriz británica Tilda Swinton?

-Todo correcto, salvo en un par de detalles – Gregor sonrió – Es varón. Al menos, habla como si fuera un "él" más que una "ella", y lleva un par de enormes alas blancas surgiéndole de la espalda.

-Sí. Se parece al puto de Gabriel – Constantine resopló - ¿Qué? ¿Ahora trabajas para ángeles?

-Gabriel se contactó conmigo y me dijo lo que andabas buscando. Me prometió que si evitaba que lo obtuvieras, me sacaría de aquí…

-¿Y le creíste?

-Por supuesto – Lestan enarcó una ceja – Hablamos del ser más poderoso del Cielo. El que mató a Dios. ¿Cómo no iba a creerle? – Gregor rebuscó con una mano entre sus ropas- sacó una enorme llave plateada de aspecto gótico y se le enseñó – Esto. La llave del Abismo. ¿Es lo que buscas?

Constantine la miró. Luego, fijó sus ojos en los del vampiro.

-Dámela – exigió.

-Ni hablar – Gregor rió. Volvió a guardársela – Nunca será tuya. Por el contrario, lo que sí vas a ganarte ahora, es la retribución por lo que me hiciste aquella vez – con su escopeta entre sus manos, el vampiro apuntó a Constantine en la cabeza – Va a ser toda una experiencia volarte los sesos, desparramarlos por el bosque y adivinar dónde irá a parar tu atormentada alma. ¿Tus últimas palabras?

John sonrió. Desde su posición de cautivo, Edward supuso que tenía algo, un as bajo la manga. De lo contrario…

-Sí. Tengo una sola, en realidad.

-Oigámosla.

-¡Lucifer! – gritó.

Al principio, no pasó nada. Gregor y sus hombres se miraron, divertidos. Estallaron en sonoras carcajadas y luego, Lestan tensó el dedo sobre el gatillo. Jamás llegó a disparar un tiro. Sorpresivamente, se vio interrumpido al ver explotar en llamas a uno de sus vampiros… y luego a otro, y a otro, y a otro.

En un instante, sus hombres quedaron reducidos a cenizas por un poder invisible. Constantine aprovechó el desconcierto y su distracción para propinarle un puñetazo en la cara. Gregor cayó, soltando la escopeta, pero John no se molestó en recogerla. Se le tiró encima e intentó extraerle la llave del Abismo de sus ropas. Fue una tarea prácticamente imposible: gruñendo, el vampiro se defendió y ambos contendientes rodaron por el suelo trenzándose en una lucha sin cuartel.

-¡Voy a succionar toda tu sangre hasta la última gota! – rugió Gregor, quedando encima de John y haciendo crecer sus colmillos peligrosamente - ¡Voy a arrancarte la medula de su lugar y hacerme con ella un colgante! _¡HSSSS!_ – su boca se abrió descomunalmente, como si fuera la de una serpiente gigante, lista para asestar la mordida fatal.

-¡No lo harás! – Edward, liberado de sus captores cuando estos estallaron en llamas, se arrojó a la espalda del rubio vampiro y lo aferró de los hombros con fuerza. Logró alejarlo de Constantine y salvarle la vida, pero el monstruo ya se volvía contra él, atacándole.

John no perdió el tiempo. Alargó una mano y se la metió a Gregor entre la ropa. Extrajo la llave.

Un vórtice de luz se abrió en el aire, sacudiendo los arboles del bosque con el fuerte viento que producía. Constantine supo que era la salida de emergencia de ese lugar creada por Lucifer para él. Tomando su escopeta, se apresuró a acercarse. A último momento, se volvió hacia Edward. El muchacho luchaba contra Lestan a puño tendido. Dadas las circunstancias, no tenía la más mínima chance de sobrevivir al combate…

-¡Edward! ¡Déjalo! –le gritó, parado al lado del vórtice - ¡Ven conmigo! ¡Vámonos!

-¡Vete tú! – le gritó a su vez el muchacho - ¡Yo lo retendré hasta que te hayas ido! ¡Vete!

-¡Pero…!

-¡Vete ya!

Constantine aferró con fuerza su arma. Se debatió un momento entre irse abandonándolo a su suerte y volver sobre sus pasos y ayudarlo.

-¿Qué esperas? _¡Vete!_ – volvió a gritarle Edward.

-¡Maldita sea! – John no pudo con su genio. Apuntó y disparó. Fue todo lo que necesitó. La cabeza de Gregor explotó como un tomate podrido.

Parecía que la urgencia se había acabado y que finalmente el humano y el vampiro benigno podrían irse juntos de aquél lugar, pero entonces un coro de aullidos llenó el aire… muchos aullidos.

Una horda entera de Hombres-Lobo venia del bosque, atraída por el ruido del conflicto. A juzgar por sus ladridos, estaban hambrientos, muy hambrientos.

-¡Tú te vas ya! – insistió Edward y le dio a John un fuerte empellón. Constantine cayó dentro del vórtice y éste se cerró, desapareciendo.

El vampiro se volvió y miró al ejército de Licántropos que se le venían encima. Con un suspiro ruidoso, comenzó a correr en dirección contraria, huyendo de ellos…

* * *

**Los Ángeles. California. **

**En mitad de la noche… **

Constantine surgió del otro lado del vórtice y se halló en mitad de un playón abandonado de un supermercado saqueado. Alguien lo esperaba ansioso de pie delante de unos coches quemados y volcados. Al principio, John no lo reconoció por la falta de luz. Luego, a medida que el otro se le acercó, supo quién era… aunque lo sorprendió volverlo a ver con aquél aspecto, ya que sabía por boca de ese mismo personaje, que le desagradaba usar aquella forma.

-¿Qué pasó con Daniel Craig? – le preguntó a Lucifer, mordazmente. El Diablo le dirigió una mirada asesina desde unos ojos enrojecidos y cansados.

-Han cancelado su contrato – replicó – A partir de este momento, disfrutaras de la agradable compañía de Peter Stormare de nuevo – sonrió. No era una sonrisa divertida, todo lo contrario. Parecía que todo rastro de humor y jocosidad le habían abandonado al fin. Y era cierto; ya no le hacían falta. Ahora se mostraba como realmente era – La llave… ¿La tienes?

Constantine metió una mano en el bolsillo de su gabardina. La sacó y se la mostró.

-¡Excelente! Muy buen trabajo… ahora, dámela.

-No tan rápido – John la guardó de nuevo. El Diablo, cuyas manos se habían tendido frenéticas hacia la llave plateada de aspecto gótico, resopló indignado – Me ha costado _muchísimo_ conseguirla. Quiero saber si va a funcionar, y en ese caso, también quiero que lo haga bien.

-¡Dame la maldita llave en este instante, o te juro que…! – El Demonio rechinó los dientes. Apretó los puños, enfurecido.

Constantine alzó la escopeta. Le apuntó con ella. Lucifer la miró. En otra ocasión, se habría reído de aquel gesto, pero dada su frágil situación actual –al confinarlo en esa forma terrenal, Gabriel había mermado considerablemente sus poderes– decidió calmarse y no hacer nada.

-La llave funcionará – le explicó a John – Como ya te he dicho antes, abrirá las puertas del Abismo. Sólo tenemos que esperar a que la situación sea la indicada y podremos echar a Gabriel dentro. Y asunto terminado.

-¿Qué quieres decir con _"esperar a que la situación sea la indicada"_? Pensé que íbamos a usarla y punto.

-No funciona así – Lucifer negó enfáticamente con la cabeza – Gabriel está siguiendo el Libro del Apocalipsis paso por paso. Ha roto los sellos, desatado las plagas y ahora se prepara para una nueva tanda de castigos.

-¡Entonces, con más razón hay que detenerlo!

-No me estás escuchando, ¿verdad? _¡No podemos!_ No, hasta que no se cumplan las nuevas plagas. Sólo entonces tendremos una ventana de oportunidad para intentarlo y usar la llave.

-¿Me estás diciendo que me tengo que sentar y ver como ese malnacido acaba con el mundo? ¿Es eso?

-Así es.

-¡No puedes estar hablando en serio!

Lucifer no respondió. Se volvió y le dio la espalda a John. Comenzó a caminar, alejándose de él.

-¡Espera! ¿Adónde diablos vas?

-Guarda la maldita llave – le dijo, mientras se alejaba – Consérvala contigo. Defiéndela con tu vida, de ser necesario. Cuando llegue el momento, volveré a buscarte y la usaremos. Hasta entonces.

Lucifer desapareció. Solo, Constantine masculló una salva de insultos e improperios sobre el que se fue. Sin más que hacer, se dio la media vuelta y se marchó. A su alrededor, la ruinosa ciudad de Los Ángeles aguardaba a oscuras su destino. Lo mismo le sucedía al resto del mundo.

* * *

**6**

**Las plagas finales **

Una de las cosas más inexplicables y frustrantes del ser humano, es su capacidad para perder el asombro y darle explicaciones racionales a todo. Más o menos, eso fue lo que la gente hizo con las plagas del Apocalipsis que asolaban al mundo.

De la lluvia de fuego que incineró selvas y bosques, aniquilando un tercio de la vegetación del planeta, dijeron que su accionar se debía a la _"inescrupulosa mano del hombre"_. Sobre la gran montaña ardiente que cayó en el mar, aniquilando parte de la vida marina, explicaron que se trataba de un asteroide errante y no-clasificado, que curiosamente se había escapado del ojo _supuestamente_ _atento_ de los astrónomos de la NASA, cuya composición química fue la culpable de envenenar las aguas. Misma explicación usaron para justificar que las aguas de ríos y fuentes se convirtieran súbitamente en ajenjo. Todo era culpa del asteroide, dijeron. Su "ola contaminadora" debía haber llegado a las napas subterráneas de agua potable de las ciudades y he ahí la causa de tantos muertos envenenados.

Si aquellos intentos de explicación "científica" chirriaban, la cosa no acabó allí. Los "expertos" dijeron que el que el Sol no alumbrase tan fuerte durante el día, se debía a las _"constantes tormentas solares"_ que volvían opaco al Astro Rey… que las langostas-escorpiones resultaron alguna clase de nueva especie o una especie desconocida (hasta el momento) de insecto y que la locura homicida, el brote de asesinatos masivos por diversos rincones del globo, pues sin duda el culpable era algún tipo de mutación del virus de la rabia. Por supuesto que era posible. ¿Qué la gente no había visto _"28 Days"_ nunca? Cosas como esa podían perfectamente pasar.

…Y así fue como la humanidad echó por tierra el mito del Fin del Mundo una vez más e intentó recuperarse. Lo más triste fue que el _verdadero_ Apocalipsis todavía no había acabado… faltaban las ultimas plagas.

De nuevo, Gabriel utilizó el conocimiento divino leído en el pergamino enoquiano para pronunciar los hechizos correspondientes, los conjuros cósmicos que desataron una nueva tanda de horrores, nuevos y más temibles castigos sobre la Tierra.

Primero, una ulceración maligna invadió a la población. Llagas terribles y sin explicación afectaron a la gente, provocándoles horribles dolores. No contento con afligir así a la humanidad, Gabriel continuó y convirtió las aguas del mar en sangre coagulada. Si hubo vida marina que se salvó de la anterior plaga en el océano, con esta acabó muriendo.

El mismo "efecto sangriento" se extendió a los ríos y fuentes, que como la vez anterior, quedaron imposibilitados para beber de sus aguas.

No se recuperaban los seres humanos de tamañas desgracias que la siguiente plaga los tomó por sorpresa… De repente, el Sol – cuya iluminación estaba mermada hasta el momento– brilló con fuerza sobre el mundo. _Mucha fuerza_. Violentas olas de calor se llevaron puestas cientos, miles y quizás millones de vidas en el proceso.

La "plaga del Sol" no fue nada en comparación con las dos últimas que quedaban en la lista personal de Gabriel. La primera cubrió de tinieblas las Tierra: impresionantes cortes en el suministro eléctrico se produjeron, verdaderos apagones que sumieron a muchas ciudades en las sombras. El caos y el pillaje abundaron por doquier, lo mismo que el sufrimiento.

La segunda fue una nueva tanda de terremotos terribles a lo largo y ancho del mundo. Muchas poblaciones quedaron aisladas las unas de las otras al derrumbarse carreteras y partirse los caminos…

Parecía que ya nada más malo que esto podría ocurrir, pero Gabriel planeaba todavía asestar el golpe definitivo. Todo lo que había venido ocurriendo no eran más que simplemente preludios para el verdadero _quid_ de la cuestión: _la conclusión del Apocalipsis_. Un hecho tan devastador que, de producirse, acabaría con la raza humana para siempre.

Fue llegado ese momento que la "ventana de oportunidad" de la que Lucifer habló se produjo y el Diablo, sin perder más tiempo y tal cual había prometido, fue a buscar a Constantine y a la llave del Abismo.

Era hora de acabar con la amenaza de una vez por todas y para siempre.

* * *

**7**

**La llave del Abismo **

**El Valle de la Muerte. **

**En algún lugar de los Estados Unidos. **

El Sol castigaba una tierra de por sí ya seca y yerma. Constantine pestañeó y se preguntó dónde estaba. Lucifer lo había llevado allí teleportandolo desde Los Ángeles, pero John ignoraba en qué parte del mundo se hallaba ese desierto. Podría ser algún lugar de África u Oriente Medio. El paisaje de dunas, arena y montañas en la lejanía no le decían nada, así como tampoco la escasa y casi nula vegetación del lugar.

-Estamos en el Valle de la Muerte – le informó Lucifer, molesto, acabando con todas sus especulaciones – Es en Estados Unidos, ¿sabes? Una cuenca ubicada al sudoeste de California, que es parte del Desierto de Mojave…

-Sí, sí. Ya sé dónde queda el Valle de la Muerte. Corta el rollo de guía turístico, ¿quieres? – John lo miró - ¿Por qué me has traído hasta aquí? ¿Y quiénes son todas esas personas reunidas en mitad de las dunas, esperándonos? – se volvió y señaló a una pequeña multitud parada bajo el Sol, sin hacer nada.

-Míralos bien, John. Usa tu don – Lucifer sonrió, siniestro – Ahora dime, ¿qué ves?

Constantine lo hizo. Vio los ojos negros, color ébano… y entonces lo supo, comprendió.

-Demonios – dijo, sorprendido - ¿Qué hacen todos estos demonios aquí?

_-"Y los reunió en el lugar que en hebreo se llama Armagedón" _– recitó el Diablo de la Biblia – Apocalipsis, capitulo 16, versículo 16.

-Un momento… ¿Armagedón? ¿El Combate Final? Pensé que si había un lugar donde iba a darse, no sé… tendría que ser en Israel o en el Medio Oriente, o algo así…

-Ves muchas películas – Lucifer resopló – Ahora que las plagas finales se han cumplido, tenemos nuestra ventana de oportunidad. ¿Tienes la llave contigo, no?

John la sacó. El Diablo asintió.

-Muy bien. Gabriel vendrá pronto. Debemos prepararnos.

-¿Cómo sabes que vendrá?

-¿Bromeas? Ese hijo de puta lo sabe todo. Ahora es el nuevo Dios – esto último, Lucifer lo dijo con cierto sarcasmo mal disimulado – Estos demonios están aquí para servirnos de distracción.

-¿Distracción?

-¿Qué nunca jugaste al ajedrez? Primero sacrificas a las piezas más prescindibles. Los peones. Distraes a tu enemigo y cuando menos se lo espera…

-Jaque mate.

-Exacto.

-Hay un hueco en tu plan.

-¿Cuál?

-Si Gabriel es el nuevo Dios, ya debe estar sabiendo de antemano que estamos preparando esto.

Silencio. Satán no dijo nada, pero Constantine supo que su comentario había dado en la tecla.

Total, que al final de cuentas, cuando Gabriel llegó para luchar en el Armagedón, importó poco ya…

Se presentó con sus grandes alas blancas desplegadas, descendiendo del cielo. Llevaba la punta de la Lanza del Destino en la mano derecha y observó a John y a Lucifer con una gran sonrisa dibujada en sus labios.

-De modo que ambos están aquí – dijo – La Bestia y el Falso Profeta. Ta y como el Apóstol Juan escribió. Estaba profetizado que esto iba a ocurrir.

-¡Lo único que va a ocurrir es que hoy acabamos contigo, maldito engendro! – lo insultó John. Gabriel rió.

_-"Y vi a la Bestia… y a sus ejércitos, reunidos para guerrear"_ – recitó. Miró a la multitud de demonios reunidos allí con ellos, listos para pelear – _"Y la Bestia fue apresada, y con ella el Falso Profeta… estos dos fueron lanzados vivos dentro de un lago de fuego que arde con azufre"._ Supongo que con esto les queda más que claro cuál es su destino – hizo una pausa – No tiene por qué ser así.

-¿Ah, no? ¿Y eso?

-Soy un Dios benévolo. Les perdonaré la vida…

-Vaya. Esas son buenas noticias, supongo.

-…Si se ponen de rodillas y me suplican misericordia – la sonrisa en el rostro de Gabriel se ensanchó más, si cabe – Y, por supuesto, si me juran fidelidad y me adoran como corresponde. ¿Qué dicen?

Lucifer y Constantine se miraron. Coincidían en pocas cosas, realmente, pero esta era una de esas raras ocasiones en las que se daba. Ambos extendieron las manos y le hicieron a Gabriel un gesto obsceno con el dedo.

-Como deseen – el arcángel extendió las alas – Permítanme decirles ahora lo que va a pasar: _"Y de Dios descendió fuego del cielos, y los consumió"_. ¿Necesito agregar algo?

Gabriel pronunció entonces palabras de poder en enoquiano. Los demonios reunidos en el desierto lo atacaron, pero tal y como lo advirtiera, un fuego potente comenzó a llover del cielo, cayendo y quemándolos a todos.

Aprovechando que el arcángel se dedicaba a incinerar a sus tropas, Lucifer se volvió hacia Constantine…

-¡Pronto! ¡La llave del Abismo! ¡Sostenla con fuerza! – le ordenó. Le puso una mano sobre el hombro y ambos se teleportaron a espaldas de Gabriel. Sólo contaban con unos segundos nada más antes de que el arcángel acabara de eliminar a sus oponentes y se volviera hacia ellos para atacarlos.

-¡Ahora, John! ¡Usa la llave! – gritó el Diablo.

-¿Cómo?

-¡Tírala al suelo! ¡YA!

Constantine obedeció. Arrojó la plateada llave de aspecto gótico a la arena. Ésta se iluminó y un pozo negro y profundo se abrió, tragándosela.

Como si fueran arenas movedizas, las piernas de Gabriel comenzaron a hundirse. El pozo del Abismo empezaba a tragárselo…

-¡Sí! – Lucifer rió, complacido.

El arcángel lo sorprendió al batir sus alas con fuerza y emerger de la trampa volando. Se lanzó en picada como un cóndor hasta donde Constantine y el Diablo se encontraban y apuñaló a Satán en el pecho con la cuchilla.

-¡AAAHH! – el grito de Lucifer rajó la tierra. Gabriel no se detuvo. Incrustó la cuchilla hasta el fondo, hasta llegarle al corazón y atravesárselo.

-Y aquí es donde finalmente mueres, como la puerca rata que eres – dijo el arcángel. Un fogonazo de luz tremendo se produjo. Gabriel empujó al Diablo –atravesado por la punta de la Lanza– al pozo del Abismo. Se hundió entre las tinieblas eternas gritando y desapareció.

-¡Maldito! – John había sacado su escopeta. De un puñetazo, Gabriel lo desarmó. Con una mano lo levantó en el aire. Lo sostuvo sobre el apestoso agujero abierto en el suelo, el que ya comenzaba a cerrarse.

-Este es el fin, John – le dijo, cándidamente – Es aquí donde nos separamos y nos decimos adiós… para siempre.

-Adiós.

Constantine había metido una mano dentro de su gabardina. Sacó la espada angélica que la arcángel Sabriel le había regalado en su aventura anterior con ella, cuando combatieron a Samael, y procedió a usarla para acuchillar a Gabriel en el pecho.

Otro fogonazo de luz se produjo. Otro grito capaz de rajar la tierra y John salió volando por el aire. Gabriel lo había arrojado lejos de sí, mientras intentaba infructuosamente sacarse la espada del pecho. Sus alas se prendieron fuego y el arcángel cayó en el pozo del Abismo. Éste finalmente se cerró del todo sobre él.

Un largo, prolongado silencio se produjo. Constantine, sucio y lleno de arena, se levantó del suelo y observó la escena. Increíble giro del destino, aquel. Sin proponérselo, dos pájaros habían sido matados de un tiro. Lucifer y Gabriel habían caído al Abismo. Si no estaban muertos, muy pronto – John estaba seguro de ello – _querrían_ estarlo.

El Apocalipsis había terminado.

Constantine rebuscó entre sus ropas. Sacó una caja de cigarrillos y su encendedor. Se prendió uno y lo fumó. Dio una calada profunda y exhaló el humo. A continuación, echó una larga mirada al desierto soleado que lo rodeaba.

-Maldita sea… Y ahora, ¿Cómo hago para salir de aquí?

* * *

**Epilogo **

_**Deus ex Machina **_

John estaba cansado de caminar. Parecía ser que el Valle de la Muerte se extendía por kilómetros y kilómetros interminables. Se había sacado la gabardina, aflojado la corbata y arremangado la camisa. Sudada y el Sol allá en lo alto no ayudaba para nada.

Lo sabía.

Iba a morir en el desierto.

-Menuda mierda – dijo, observando al horizonte. Allá a lo lejos, el calor le jugó una mala pasada. Entre el vapor que emergía del suelo, divisó algo de color amarillo que se acercaba velozmente hacia él. Por supuesto, no podía ser lo que parecía. Tenía que ser un espejismo.

Pero resultó que no lo era. Lo supo incluso antes de que el vehículo se detuviera a su lado, levantando una nube de polvo.

Se trataba de un taxi. Y era bien real.

-¿Quiere que lo lleve, amigo? – le preguntó el conductor, bajando la ventanilla.

John se quedó helado. Conocía a aquel "hombre". Si bien se veía como el clon _exacto_ del actor Morgan Freeman, él sabía quién era el ser que se le apareció con su aspecto. Lo había visto fugazmente una vez, en el Cielo, instantes antes de que muriera apuñalado.

-¡Tú! – dijo, sorprendido – Pero… _¡Se supone que estabas muerto!_

-Qué curioso: Nietzsche también dijo lo mismo hace muchos años… y aquí sigo – Dios sonrió. Se tocó la gorra que llevaba puesta sobre su cabeza. Iba vestido como un auténtico taxista de ciudad – Bueno. ¿Subes o qué? Aquí dentro se está más fresco que ahí fuera.

Constantine vaciló. Miró al auto y a su conductor, y luego, observó al desierto. Meneó la cabeza y se encogió de hombros.

-Rayos. ¿Por qué no? Al fin de cuentas, ¿Qué otra opción tengo? – dijo y se subió al taxi. Era verdad: el interior estaba mucho más fresco que el exterior.

-Tienes otra: quedarte afuera y morir achicharrado. Yo no puedo forzarte a no tomar esa decisión – miró a John por el retrovisor – Pero por suerte, eres un tipo sensato e inteligente – arrancó el coche. Muy pronto, cruzaban el desierto a toda velocidad.

Constantine se prometió a sí mismo que no iba a caer en la trampa. No iba a preguntarle nada. Pero la curiosidad acabo ganándole.

-Yo te vi morir – insistió.

-Por supuesto, John – asintió Dios, con una sonrisa – Y lo mismo pasó hace dos mil años, aproximadamente, cuando fui Cristo. Salvo que no duró. Tres días después, seguía dando vueltas por ahí – suspiró – No tengo que contarte el resto. Creo que si agarras una Biblia y lees los cuatro Evangelios y Hechos de Apóstoles, sabrás cómo continuó la cosa.

-Yo… no entiendo esto.

-¿Quieres un consejo sabio? Ahí te va: _no lo intentes_.

-¡Pero se supone que Gabriel te apuñaló! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Yo lo vi hacerlo! ¡Vi como morías y él ocupaba tu lugar!

-Porque yo se lo permití. Y en cuanto a "morir"… como decía mi buen amigo Albert Einstein, eso es relativo. Más, hablando de mí.

-Sigo sin entender. ¿Fingiste tu muerte?

-Sí. Podría decir que sí.

-¿Con qué fin?

-¿Me creerías si te digo que todo lo que pasó estaba destinado a suceder? – Dios volvió a mirarlo por el retrovisor – El Ragnarok, la muerte de los dioses, mi "muerte", la caída de los ángeles, la ascensión de Gabriel, el Apocalipsis, la derrota de Satanás… Todo lo que ha pasado, estaba escrito, fijado que debería pasar.

-Repito: ¿Con que fin?

-¿Con que fin? No sé. ¿Buscas respuestas a toda esta locura? Ahí te va una: porque para que se produzca un cambio, primero deben caer muchas fichas. Y el mundo estaba necesitando con urgencia una renovación.

-¿Y eso es lo que fue Gabriel para ti? ¿Tan solo una herramienta para la "renovación"? ¡Por su culpa, murieron millones de personas! ¡Las plagas del Apocalipsis han matado a más gente que las dos guerras mundiales juntas! ¿De que "cambio" me hablas? ¿Cómo puede salir algo bueno de todo esto?

-Lo creas o no, John, la humanidad se beneficiara a largo plazo.

-Pues explícame cómo, porque francamente, yo sólo veo muerte y destrucción en todo esto.

-Las tragedias sacan lo peor del hombre, es verdad, pero también sacan lo más bueno, lo puro, lo noble – le explicó Dios – Después de padecer _todos_ estos sufrimientos, el ser humano sólo puede salir templado de la experiencia. Era algo que yo por mí mismo no podía lograr.

-¿Perdón? ¿No eras Todopoderoso y Omnisciente?

-Soy Todopoderoso y Omnisciente… pero hay cosas que ni yo me atrevería a hacer. Al permitirle a Gabriel llegar hasta donde llegó, al dejarlo creer que me había matado, le di vía libre para ejecutar el cambio. Y lo ha hecho.

-Claro. Total, si se iba de las manos, acá tienes a tu burro de carga para solucionarte las cagadas.

Constantine estaba indignado. Dios paró el taxi. Se volvió hacia él y lo miró de frente.

-¿Conoces una opción mejor, muchacho? – le preguntó.

-¿Qué tal aquella de _"No Mataras"_? Tú mismo diste esa orden, ¿verdad?

-¿Y la humanidad me hizo caso?

-¿Y que hay con aquello de _"sé el primero en dar el ejemplo"_?

Silencio. Constantine y Dios se miraron a los ojos.

-Muy listo – reconoció éste último. Arrancó el taxi de nuevo. El viaje se reanudaba – Pero lo único que tengo para decirte es: _para bien o para mal, el cambio ya empezó_. La humanidad saldrá adelante de este duro trance. Y lo hará para ganarse la Vida Eterna… o la Condenación Eterna.

-Amen – John negó con la cabeza. Estaba indignado, pero a la vez, asqueado de la lógica retorcida del Ser Supremo.

-Bien. Ahora, pasemos a un asunto menor, aunque no por eso menos importante – dijo Dios – Tú.

-¿Yo? ¿Qué hay conmigo?

-Vamos a tener que hacer algunos cambios…

-No, gracias. Ahora menos que nunca quiero convertirme a la religión de un Dios tan cínico y estafador.

-No seas payaso. No estoy hablando de eso. Me gusta tu trabajo.

-¿Ah, sí?

-Sí, señor. Lo creas o no, soy tu fan número 1. Me gusta lo que haces: limpiar la Tierra de monstruos, demonios y esas cosas.

-Gracias. Bien podrías ocuparte _tú_ de hacerlo y así yo podría retirarme.

-No. Me temo que el que va a seguir cazando demonios por otra larga temporada, vas a ser _tú_.

-Te tengo una gran noticia, amigo: si quieres verme en acción, restaura mi ciudad. Los Ángeles está en ruinas.

-No. No voy a hacer eso – Dios sonrió – Voy a hacer algo distinto.

El taxi giró bruscamente y enfiló hacia una montaña. Al instante y pese a que parecía que iban a chocar contra la pared de dura roca, se vieron teleportados de inmediato a una bulliciosa ciudad llena de tráfico.

-¿Dónde diablos estamos? – preguntó John, mirando el paisaje por la ventanilla. El Valle de la Muerte se había esfumado totalmente, suplantado por esa urbe rara y familiar a la vez.

-Echa un vistazo en esa dirección – le señaló Dios – Quizás eso te dé una idea de la ubicación geográfica.

Constantine lo hizo. Vio la Torre de Londres, con su inmenso reloj marcando las doce del mediodía.

-¡¿Inglaterra?! – exclamó - ¿Cómo…?

-Un milagro – Dios rió – Ahora, el asunto es el siguiente: L.A está terminada. Al menos, para ti. Los mismo vale para el resto de Norteamérica. Olvídala. Este país y esta ciudad serán de ahora en más tu nuevo hogar.

El taxi se detuvo frente a una plaza pública. Dios se volvió hacia él.

-Tranquilo. Está todo arreglado – le alcanzó una abultada billetera – Ahí tienes dinero suficiente para tus asuntos. El resto, pues me imagino que te las apañaras para irlo consiguiendo. Y toma esto – le dio una llave – Tu nuevo apartamento. Tiene una bonita vista al Támesis, espero te guste.

Constantine revisó la billetera. No sólo encontró dinero allí dentro, también una cedula de identidad, una foto-carnet con su nombre, apellido y dirección, y un detalle muy peculiar.

-Oye… ¡Esta foto está mal! – se quejó.

-¿Qué tiene?

-Mi cabello. ¡Es rubio! Yo tengo el pelo negro.

-¿Estás seguro?

Por su tono jocoso, John tuvo un presentimiento. Se observó en el espejo retrovisor. Efectivamente, ahora era rubio. _¡Lo habían teñido de ese color en menos de lo que dura un parpadeo! _

-Dios mío…

-Gracias – Dios le quitó el seguro a la puerta del taxi, instándolo a salir – Ahora, antes de que te marches, un último regalo…

Le tendió una nueva gabardina. A diferencia de la anterior, era de color marrón, no negra.

-Es toda tuya, así como tu nueva vida en Inglaterra, la tierra de origen de tu familia. Adelante. Con confianza.

John tomó la nueva gabardina y se la puso. Se sintió extraño usando una de ese color y con el pelo teñido de rubio. Miró a Dios un momento y luego al exterior, a Londres.

-Una pregunta…

-Adelante.

-¿Qué pasará en cuanto salga de este taxi y pise suelo británico? ¿Olvidaré todo lo ocurrido?

-Que perspicaz – Dios suspiró – Sí y no. Seguirás siendo John Constantine, detective de lo paranormal, moderno exorcista, cazador de demonios y dueño de un don especial, único, el cual te permitirá ver más allá de lo evidente, a la verdadera naturaleza de las cosas. El mundo detrás del mundo.

-¿Pero…?

-No recordaras nada de tu paso por Los Ángeles. Es más, en cuanto pises suelo británico, para ti, siempre has sido y serás inglés. Y claro, tampoco me recordaras, aunque puede que volvamos a vernos alguna vez en el futuro. ¿Quién sabe?

-Tú.

-Sí. Yo lo sé – Dios rió de nuevo – Vamos, John. Tu nueva vida te espera. Será excitante y llena de aventuras, peligros, misterios… y quizás algún romance. Y es toda tuya.

Constantine dudó, pero lo hizo sólo un segundo. Antes de abrir la puerta y bajarse, se volvió hacia Dios…

-Apestas – le dijo.

De inmediato, en cuanto puso un pie en suelo británico, olvido su vida anterior. Parpadeó y se preguntó _qué_ diablos hacía a esa hora del mediodía parado delante de una plaza pública.

-Buena suerte – escuchó que le decían. Se volvió y vio cómo un taxi arrancaba y se marchaba, uniéndose al pesado trafico londinense. Creyó reconocer al conductor, pero al instante decidió que no, no le sonaba de ninguna parte.

Sacó un cigarrillo, lo encendió y fumó. Con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su gabardina, volvió a casa, teniendo aquella fuerte sensación de haberse olvidado de algo muy importante, aunque no sabía _qué_ diablos podría ser.

"_Ni modo"_, pensó, _"Supongo que ya me acordaré en algún momento".__3_

**El principio…**

* * *

1 Si bien el Edward Cullen que sale en éste relato comparte parecido físico con el personaje del mismo nombre de la Saga de Crepúsculo, de Stephanie Meyer, no es _exactamente_ igual. Podría considerársele la _"versión Constantine"_ de dicho personaje. Una suerte de "cameo" revisitado & homenaje de mi parte a esa saga. El lector se dará cuenta que hay algunas cuantas diferencias entre el Edward de _"Crepúsculo"_ y el que aquí sale, como por ejemplo, los colmillos (ni el Edward fílmico como el de la saga de libros los tienen) y algunas otras cosas más que se irán revelando a medida que la versión de este personaje vaya contándonos su historia.

2 Parecido físico con el actor Peter Stormare, quien ya hiciera de Satán en la peli de Constantine de 2005.

3 ¿Por qué este final tan singular y que muchos calificarían de _"misterioso"_ o _"anticlimático"_? Pues es sencillo: en realidad, el John Constantine de los comics (_Hellblazer_) es rubio, viste una gabardina marrón y vive en Inglaterra. El Constantine de la versión fílmica de Keanu Reeves es _totalmente lo opuesto_ a la concepción original del personaje: vive en Los Ángeles, Estados Unidos, lleva una gabardina negra y el cabello negro. En común tienen ambos que son cazadores de demonios, modernos exorcistas y el carácter cínico y mordaz. Y por supuesto, que fuman cigarrillos como escuerzos (jejeje). Mi intención con este final tan particular era devolver al personaje a sus raíces originales, a mi manera. Si queda bien o mal, eso lo decide el lector.


End file.
